Multipart solutions, i.e., solutions mixed from separate solution components immediately prior to use, are known. Such systems typically involve mixing volumes of separate solution components from separate containers to form the solution, followed by immediate use of the resultant solution. Mixing of the separate solution components may result in the reaction of the components with each other, including activation of one of the components by one or more of the other components, catalysis by one of the solution components, or the like. It is often desirable to maintain the solution components separate from one another until just prior to use to prevent premature reaction or degradation of the components. One example of such a multipart solution is a two-part cleaning solution in which one solution component contains an oxidizing agent and a second solution component contains a wetting agent and a pH adjusting agent.
The use of multipart solutions generally requires the user to measure and mix the components together just prior to use, which can be cumbersome and risks contacting the solutions with the user, which can be harmful if the solution components are toxic or hazardous. In addition, repeated opening of bottles containing separate components of a multipart solution can cause contamination and degradation of the components, such that the performance of the component in a solution is compromised. It is also generally important, in preparing a multipart solution, that the components be mixed in precise volume ratios (e.g., 1:1 mixture of a two-part solution). If too much or too little of a component is used, the solution may not perform optimally or at all, or the improperly mixed solution could damage its substrate.